The Zoologist and the Psychologist take an art class
by imamessofawriter
Summary: Todoroki and Midoriya meet during an art 101 class and pair up for their first assignment. Tododeku week 2017. Day 1, Theme: First impressions. Quote: 'Compassion for animals is intimately connected with goodness of character; and it may be confidently asserted that he who is cruel to animals cannot be a good man or woman' - Arthur Schopenhauer


**Summary:** Todoroki and Midoriya meet during an art 101 class and pair up for their first assignment. Tododeku week 2017.

 **Day 1**

 **Theme:** First impressions

 **Quote:** ' _Compassion for animals is intimately connected with goodness of character; and it may be confidently asserted that he who is cruel to animals cannot be a good man or woman' -_ Arthur Schopenhauer

 **A/N:** I know this is late but I so want to submit something, and will try catching up to the rest. It's not explicitly Tododeku or hardcore but there are hints. Also, this is not proofread.

 **Warnings:** AU – University setting.

* * *

 **The Zoologist and the Psychologist take an art class**

U.A university was known for its tough curriculum and advanced learning. They were also known to throw students out of their comfort zones, alas that is why Shouto was fidgeting with his pen in his seat, waiting impatiently for the class to start so it can end, as his advisor thought it would be funny to watch the young adult suffer at the hands of art 101, along with a lot of freshman.

He stared at the door and saw another freshman enter, this one looked calm but jumpy and a nervous wreck at same the time. He had the deepest green eyes that could see through everything, as if he knows everyone's deepest secrets. Slowly he scanned the hall and found the nearest emptiest seat, which just happens to be next to Todoroki himself.

"I-is t-this seat taken" he squeaked, shaking slightly as if Todoroki will attack him. Smiling softly as he gave the boy a closer look, he noticed a sea of freckles decorating the boy's cheeks, adding to his charm. "It's not taken, you can sit if you want" he answered, secretly glad the someone decided to sit next to him, ignoring the scar that covered half of his left side.

Setting his books on the table and flipping the pages, Todoroki couldn't help but notice how much the notebook has been filled, there were also words he have never heard of before and some scientific words were thrown here and there. If Todoroki had to guess he would say either this boy belonged to a scientific department or was a med student, which also put the boy into a same position as him. "I'm Midoriya" the boy introduces, "Midoriya Izuku"

"Todoroki, Todoroki Shouto"

"Okay…" Izuku sighed as he looked at the front of the class, waiting for their teacher to start the lecture. Neither boys were really paying attention and Todoroki couldn't help but notice that Midoriya wasn't really taking notes of the lecture or what the professor was saying, instead he was writing something else, upon closer inspection it looked like an analysis of the professor, the way he talks, walk and handles himself, he also couldn't make a word from all that insane muttering.

Midoriya knew that the person sitting next to him was watching him, his notebook and also somewhat alarmed of his muttering as he came to several analyses at light speed. It also seemed to spread through class and the students next to him were becoming annoyed, and lowered his voice, writing his last conclusion before closing his book and leaning back to hear what the professor was saying.

Both students looked lost as the person who will be the death of them rambled and rambled, on and on about things they don't care, about the importance of art. Really, they didn't care. All they want is to pass this class and preferably with good grades, given the fact that they are both terrible artists.

"So, the first assignment is 15% of your final grade, you have to pair up with someone, you are not kids I hope you know what to do" the professor announced, both Todoroki and Midoriya glanced at each other at the same time, having only met less than two hours ago, they had a strong chemistry between them. "You will have two weeks till the deadline, your assignment will be to write a paper no less than 10 pages about two historical or revolutionary art movements of your own choice, do not copy and paste, it needs to be in your own words, plagiarism will result in an immediate fail"

A collectivity of groans could be heard from the students as class was dismissed, it was only natural as most of them were freshmen during their first week, with no friends whatsoever. "So, should I give you my number or Email, or both? Yeah both. If we find something quick before the others take any topics that can easily exceed 5 pages each, also if we take into account a page for an introduction, another for a conclusion and one for references, that would make it easier. Well since I have a break until the afternoon I could go to the library and look for some topics, but that depends on you Todoroki-san" he kept on rambling, forgetting to include his partner in the conversation, "sorry I tend to mutter a lot, a bad habit that I need to work on"

"It's alright, I have a two-hour break until my next class" Todoroki answered as they made their way out of the lecture hall, backpacks slung over their shoulders, "Just a little curious, what do you major in?"

"Hnn… me, I'm studying psychology, you know social sciences" Midoriya replied, rubbing his neck awkwardly, "were my notes weird, I was told that they are creepy multiple times"

"Oh"

"Yeah oh" Midoriya chuckled, deflated and kind of offended by the reply.

"I didn't mean it like that, I actually thought you were studying medicine or something, but that was pretty detailed and spot on" Todoroki backtracked, trying to cheer his new friend, for some reason he wanted to be friends with the freckled young adult even though he hated socializing, "I didn't even notice some of the habits that you wrote, perhaps I might pick up that analyzing brain of yours, wait, I meant that the way you analyze if pretty spot on and maybe by hanging out we can rub off on each other"

"…"

"That sounded wrong, god why is this difficult" Todoroki groaned as he watched Midoriya look at him as if he wanted to laugh at him.

"It's okay Todoroki-san, we're both socially awkward people, I get what you mean" Midoriya chuckled, waving a hand in the air, "you asked me about my major but what about you, if I'm not mistaken your father must be Todoroki Enji, a doctor and director of the Endeavor Hospital?"

At the mention of his father's name, Todoroki couldn't help but stiffen for a moment which was immediately caught by Midoriya who took a mental note not to mention Dr. Todoroki ever, was he not on good terms with his father. That would make more people who can't stand the doctor, even his own son can't tolerate him. "Unfortunately," was the dual haired boy's reply with a tone filled with resentment and hate, "but I'm majoring in Zoology"

"So, you're not going to be a doctor like your father? Even though I heard many murmurs as we left class on how you were a med student or something, you're pretty famous you know"

"No, I want to be either a vet or you know someone who goes into the wild to protect and save endangered animals" Todoroki laughed, "I prefer animals over humans at any given time, I feel like maybe I will hurt them, you know with this curse I have"

The way he spoke made Midoriya look at him with both admiration and sadness, the tone the boy had used indicated that animals were nicer to him than any human was. Could that scar on his face be caused by human directly? Or was it an accident? He didn't know but he was curious. The way his dual eyes lit up as he mentioned being a vet then sobered at the mention of humans made Midoriya want to wrap his arms around him and tell him everything will be alright.

"you know there is a quote by Arthur Schopenhauer that says ' _Compassion for animals is intimately connected with goodness of character; and it may be confidently asserted that he who is cruel to animals cannot be a good man or woman'_ Shouto, can I call you that since you seem to not like your father much and I know that I'm jumping to conclusions but let me tell you that your love for animals make you a better person than your father and most people, so don't you ever say that you have a curse or hurt people, you are a good person Shouto-Kun, and I believe I overstepped my boundaries"

Todoroki could only look at awe at Midoriya, the intensity and determination in his voice, the way he knew that Todoroki can't stand his own father without the latter saying a thing about it, other than that curt response. He really wanted to be friends with this boy, this guy who saw him Todoroki Shouto not as Dr. Enji's son, he saw him as his own human being.

"Want to go grab something to eat, my treat" Todoroki asked, and the smile on Midoriya's face couldn't get a bigger as he nodded eagerly and they both made their way towards the nearest diner, as a new friendship or perhaps something more blossomed between them.

* * *

 **A/N** : Hope you like it, really have no idea of what I wrote and I love Tododeku. Also let's be honest if Midoriya wasn't a hero he would definitely be a psychologist.


End file.
